


Truth or Dare

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: The truths aren't always true and when they are, they aren't always what one wants to hear.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackstyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/gifts).



> I asked my twitter feed for IgNoct prompts because I wanted to find new inspiration to write. Styx sent me:
> 
> a round of truth or dare leads to a misunderstanding in which Ignis or Noct thinks the other isn't interested in more than friendship. ends - of course - with a happy end
> 
> This is the result and I hope it's okay. :D

The first time Ignis was aware that the prince had played a round of Truth or Dare was when Noctis was fifteen. He was making an attempt to get to know his classmates and hoping they’d get to know him as a person. There was a birthday party and Noctis was only allowed to go to because Ignis would be there. That had been a hard-fought compromise. Noctis didn’t want anyone while his father wanted a full guard. Ignis was only seventeen but Regis knew he was highly devoted to Noctis and his safety. Regis had also heard how the Crownsguard training had been going and knew Ignis was a force to be reckoned with.

Ignis spent most of the time with the parents and helped them make snacks for the teenagers. He was bringing said snacks to the group when he heard Noctis answer “truth” and the question asked “Who do you have a crush on?” Ignis stopped and listened. His heart dropped when Noctis answered “Luna.” Logically, he knew that the prince was allowed to have a crush on anyone and it made sense that it would be Lunafreya, but he still wished it was him. Perhaps, he tried to reason with himself, it would make it easier to move on from this infatuation now that he knew this.

By the time he got himself back in order, the game had moved on to another coming up with a dare. He entered with a knock, placed the treats down, and made his way back to the kitchen.

Noctis just hoped no one figured out he’d lied. He had no intentions of ever telling anyone who he really liked.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis didn’t play Truth or Dare until one stormy night at Noctis’s apartment. Prompto, Gladio, and himself had met there before heading towards the street festival a couple of blocks away, but the storm put an end to any plans outside the safety of the building.

Fortunately, there was food and alcohol and then lots of candles when the power went out.

“Well, this is just great,” Gladio mumbled as he looked out the glass doors to Noctis’s balcony. Several city blocks and gone black. “What now?”

“Ooh, Truth or Dare?” Prompto suggested.

Noctis snorted and Gladio said, “Sure and after that we can play Spin the Bottle and have a pillow fight.”

“Ah, come on, what better way to pass the time than to get your best friends to do stupid things or tell their darkest secrets?” Prompto grinned. The lighting of the candles made his grin look almost predatory.

“I’m game,” Noctis decided, sitting up a little straighter on the couch.

With a shrug, Gladio said, “Might as well,” as he too plopped down.

All eyes turned to Ignis expectantly. Ignis had no desire to play such a childish game—one he always kind of resented—but the pressure was high and so he resignedly agreed.

The first several rounds were benign. Truths about favorite colors and dares about eating gross combinations of foods. It wasn’t until everyone was finishing their second bottle of beer that things became more interesting.

It started with Gladio asking Ignis how many notches he had on his bedpost.

“Pardon? What does that even mean?” Ignis asked.

“How many dudes have you fucked?” Gladio said more succinctly. Both Noctis and Prompto turned towards Ignis with wide eyes.

“Crass,” Ignis muttered as he thought about it. This wasn’t knowledge he wanted the others to know if only because of the stigma usually thrown on people for having many sexual partners. Sex was enjoyable and Ignis’s work ethic made it difficult for him to have steady partners, so an occasional fling was just what was needed to relieve some stress. He finally settled on, “A lot.”

“Boo, that’s no kind of answer,” Prompto complained.

Gladio just grinned. “A lot can mean different things to different people and I asked for a number. Compromise. More or less than 50.”

Ignis glared but answered, “More.”

“Damn, Iggy! You get it!” Prompto exclaimed. “Shouldn’t be surprised what with how you just ooze sex.”

With a laugh, Gladio said, “I think there might be one more notch you can add.” This caused Ignis to roll his eyes and Prompto to sputter.

Noctis had remained surprisingly quiet.

The game fizzled out not long after that. Noctis’s mood had changed and the other two seemed fixated on the fact that Ignis would know how to have fun. Fortunately, the power returned about an hour later and the storm had died down. Prompto and Gladio took their leave with Ignis staying to help clean up.

“Noct, are you alright?” Ignis asked whenever the prince made no effort to help pick up. Noctis didn’t do anything more than shrug. “You became quiet when Gladio asked his rather tactless question. I apologize if that offends you but I promise I’ve always been careful not to disclose my identity or connection to the crown.”

“Why so many?” A question asked with a touch of hurt behind the words.

“Because it’s easier to find someone for the night than it is to have a relationship with them. I’ve tried a few times, but people don’t tend to like being second to work. They really wouldn’t appreciate if I told them the full truth.”

“That the prince is a whiny baby who can’t do anything for himself?” Noctis grumbled.

“No,” Ignis glared at him, angry that he would think about himself like that. “That ‘work’ is just as likely to be my oldest and dearest friend needing help with something. Whether that was homework and studying while you were in high school or with a cooking disaster you need help remedying so that your best friend can have a birthday cake.”

That earned him a light blush and a little smile.

“There is so much that I do that people assume is work when in reality I just care for my friend and want to help him.”

The smile was lost but Ignis didn’t have a chance to parse out why before Noctis spoke. “But why so much sex?”

“Because it feels good. It’s fun. A nice way to relieve some stress.” Ignis studied the prince, unsure what the true problem was. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“That’s not what I want,” Noctis said with a dramatic sigh.

“Then, please, help me understand.” He got nothing else and decided that Noctis would rather be alone. The worst of the mess was picked up; he could come back tomorrow to finish. Gathering his things, Ignis said, “I should have lied. This is the worst game.” He said it mostly to himself but he was aware Noctis would be able to understand him if he paid attention.

“I lied once,” Noctis offered, even though he was staring out the out the window. Ignis waited expectantly, saying nothing. “I was asked once who I had a crush on. I said Luna, because I knew that what they would expect. They’d never have believed me if I’d said no one and I couldn’t actually tell them it was you, so I said Luna.”

“That was…that was a lie?” Ignis asked, mouth slightly agape in astonishment. Noctis nodded, still staring out the window, and Ignis sat hard on the armchair. He’d been so caught up with the Lunafreya bit being a lie that it took a second for him to process Noctis had said it was him. “I heard your answer. It made sense on a lot of levels and even if you were never able to get together, I thought I at least knew you were into women. I resigned myself to unrequited infatuation and forced myself out more. I started meeting people and building my confidence; pulling away from the overbearing nerd I was sure you saw me as.” He paused and let out a mirthless laugh. “I punished myself for my feelings towards you by forcing myself into situations that made me uncomfortable. While I’ll never regret the man I have become, that first year was hell on my already fragile self-esteem.”

They stared at each other, both realizing that more words were said this evening than had meant to be. Both were trying to figure out a way to bridge the uncomfortable silence in a way that didn’t make it worse.

After what felt like an eternity, Noctis asked, “Truth or dare?”

Confused and unsure as to what the correct response to the question was, Ignis studied Noctis and decided the either answer would work but answered with, “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Noctis said, chewing a little on his bottom lip. “Kiss me and then, let’s figure this out.”

Ignis grinned and slid over to where Noctis was sitting. “Okay,” he replied before gently cupping Noctis’s face and leaning in for their first kiss.


End file.
